The Story
by Chokehold
Summary: Por que aquella vieja canción fue lo unico que me dejo cuando se marcho. Nuestra historia .:EdxBells:.
1. Doce años

* * *

**The Story**

_Chokehold_

Doce años

* * *

Trataba inútilmente de encajar las notas musicales de mi cabeza. Pero el resultado era nefasto. Todo era fallido desde ese entonces. Nada resultaba y tampoco veía como podía resultar.

Doce años habían pasado desde ese entonces y todavía no logro explicar sigo estando con vida. Pero claro, depende si mi vida respondía al nombre del verbo. Por que era un mounstro, el peor de la rama de la biológica. Mucho más ágil que un león y mucho más bonito e inocente que un conejo. Tenía todas las características de un perfecto depredador.

Muy pocos habían caído en mi trampa, por no decir casi nadie. Tampoco estaba dispuesto que alguien cayese en la tentación de estar junto a mi. Un ser espeluznante y egoísta. Pero aun así, un hombre. Tarde o temprano iba ceder con alguien. Sin siquiera darme cuenta

Ella había cambiado mi óptica de las cosas. Me dio una nueva forma de vida y estaba eternamente agradecido con su alma, o con lo que quedaba de ella, ya que en estos doce años, ella tendría que estar celebrando su trigésimo cumpleaños y yo no podía hacer más que tocar su canción favorita.

Los humanos poseían una mentalidad frágil, pero la de ella era todo menos natural. Era perfectamente imperfecta, y eso era lo que más me encantaba de ella. Tuvo que pasar muchas cosas con migo, y en todas yo arriesgue su vida, pero no le importo, y cuando creí que se marcharía – lo cual era lo correcto - se acerco más.

Deje mi triste labor, su nana se había convertido en una orquesta fría y fúnebre. Igual que lo triste y nada que me quedaba de corazón. Escuche como alguien, a velocidad vampiriza, se acercaba a mi cuarto, seguramente había escuchado mi final abrupto. Apostaría a quien quiera que era Alice.

Cuando entro, dejo las formalidades, ya que casi arranca la puerta al entrar himperventilando con un brillo especial en los ojos.

– ¡Edward! – Llamo, aún con su fría mano encima de la manilla de mi puerta – ¡Bella esta en la televisión!

Me quede estático en la pequeña banquita de mi piano. ¿Qué podría decir?. Hace doce años que la estaba buscando, le pedí por todos los medios a Carlisle que hablara con sus contactos haber si alguien la había visto. Alice ya no podía predecir su futuro y yo era un cero a la izquierda desde el principio de la búsqueda, ya que mi poder lo sufrían todos, menos su cabeza.

Me levante rápidamente de la sillita. ¿Cómo podía estar Bella en la televisión si hoy era noche de películas?. Cada viernes en la noche – si no me equivoco – Alice y Rosalie van a un club para arrendar películas y pasan la noche viendo series completas, musicales y conciertos. ¿Esta vez no había arrendado una película?.

Alice me tomo del brazo y fui conciente que bajaba conmigo rápidamente por las escaleras, me sentó en el sillón al lado de Rosalie, pero toda la familia estaba ahí. Esme y Carlisle estaban abrazados y Jasper estaba sentado en el suelo mirando la pantalla de la televisión. Alice, finalmente, se sentó al lado mió y tomo el pequeño control remoto de la mesita frente al sofá. Antes de apretar _play_, me miro con ternura.

– No quiero que te pongas triste Edward – Me sonrió infeliz – Pero creo que te alegrara un poquito la vida verla… de nuevo, aun que sea en una pantalla de televisión.

– ¿En canal esta? - Murmure, muy bajito, aun sobresaltado por la impresión.

– No esta en un canal – Negó con la cabeza, mientras se inclinaba a la mesita donde había sacado el control, y tomo una caja de un DVD – esta en un…concierto.

Me entrego la caja con cuidado, era diminuta y de plástico. En ella, con letras blancas y gruesas, salía.

**Bella Swan**

Greatest Hits: The Story

Al lado, salía ella con un micrófono en blanco y negro. Podía imaginarme claramente sus ojos color chocolate, que ahora era remplazado por un gris oscurito, al igual que su cabello. Di vuelta la caja en mis manos y vi la parte trasera. Ahí salía los nombres de las canciones. Leí cada una con sumo cuidado, todas parecían normales. ¿Pero que pasa si las había escrito de su experiencia con los vampiros?.

– Bueno, empecemos – Dijo Alice, arrebatándome la caja de las manos y luego apretó _play_ en la televisión – Toma asiento y relájate.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

+ Bueno. Queda bastante claro que los personajes no son mios si no de tia Meyer. Yo solos los uso para mi propia entretención xD.

+ Otra historia. y bastante rara en realidad. Se preguntaran - los que leyeron mis resumenes - por que justo esta historia no aparecio en mi profile, bueno. La explicación es bastante tonta, pero es por que esta historia es sumamente corta. En un principio, la tenia planificada como un One-Shot, pero me parecio mejor dejarlo como un Two-Shot. Me falta arreglar unas pequeñas cosas del ultimo capitulo, asi que prontamente estara actualizada, esten a ojo revisor de todas maneras. n-n

+ Y bueno, como último 'requerimiento' de este pequeño fic, les pediria que Bajaran la canción - y si no pueden, escucharla por you tube - The Story de Brandi Carlile. Gracias a esa pequeña canción se me ocurrio hacer esta pequeña historia. Fue en un momento de ocio y creo que le pega el anillo al dedo. Veamos si les gusta, si no. No se alarmen, son solo dos capitulos.

+ **Cuantos Cuentos Cuento** puede que lo actualize mañana, ya que estoy en temporada de vacaciones. ¡Wo-ho!. Tratare de terminarla lo antes posible porque llego a mi de nuevo la inspiración xD, y eso muy pocas veces pasa.

+ Ojala que les alla gustado esta pequeña idea y los veo luego. ¡Adios!

**Choke**hold


	2. Una historia

* * *

**The Story**

_Chokehold_

Una historia

* * *

Alice, buscando el repertorio de canciones, apretó la ultima canción 'The Story'. Esperamos pacientes – o por lo menos, hice el esfuerzo – y luego, en lo negro de la pantalla, apareció el titulo de la canción por ocho segundos. Estaba tan emocionado que no me quería perder nada de su balada.

Primero, Se enfoco una guitarra electroacústica, parecía vieja y muy bien utilizada, una mano blanquecina se poso encima de las cuerdas, con impaciente tranquilidad. Su cabello fue enfocado, apretando ahora las cuerdas, luego, su hermosa cara, con un brillo especial en los ojos. Toco las cueras y hizo una melodía única, que sin duda guardaría completamente en mi cabeza. Un sonido dulce, pero frió.

Hizo el punteó dos veces más, parecía tener ya practica para hacer aquel punteo que a la primera no parecía tan fácil. Sus dedos parecían largos y majestuoso a trabes de las finas cuerdas. Se acero temerosa al micrófono y cerro los ojos, recién me percate de que había dos chicos atrás de ella, con guitarras también.

Todas las líneas que cruzan mi cara, cuentan la historia de quien soy, muchas historias de donde he estado y como he llegado donde yo estoy.

Pero estas historias no significan nada, cuando no tienes a nadie a quien contárselas, es verdad…

**Estuve hecha para ti.**

Alice sollozaba sin lágrimas al lado mió, y puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, tratando de darme apoyo. No fui muy conciente de aquello, si no de mi melodioso ángel cantando nuestra historia, en pocas palabras.

– Si alguna vez aprendo a tocar un instrumento, mi primera canción será dedicada para ti. – Dijo con voz somnolienta.

Me sonrió, mientras seguía balanceándose sobre aquel viejo columpio con aire despreocupado. Ella no tenia ni idea lo feliz que me hacia escuchar esas palabras sin mucho significado para cualquier otra persona. Su pequeña sonrisita ilumino aún más su cara. Ella siempre me alegaba de que yo la deslumbraba, pero ella lo hacia en mi todo el tiempo.

Su humanidad era lo que más amaba de ella. Que me viera como un igual, más que un igual, que me diera su amor. Era el mejor regalo que me hubiese dado la vida.

– Entonces para tu próximo cumpleaños te regalare una guitarra.

Ella puso mala cara sobre mi mención de un regalo. Algo que odiaba de sobremanera eran los obsequios y las sorpresas, sin contar la fecha de su cumpleaños. Ella nunca fue igual que los demás, ella en todos los sentidos destacaba.

– Olvídalo, me compraré una por mi propia cuenta.

Me saco la lengua y se corrió rápidamente hacia nuestro claro, con un grito 'ah que no puedes alcanzarme'. Una de sus maneras sutiles para cambiar el tema.

Escale a trabes de las montañas rocosas, nade a trabes del océano azul, cruce todas las líneas y rompí todas las reglas, pero nene las rompí todas por ti. Por que aún cuando yo estaba en banca rota, tu me hiciste sentir como si valiera un millón de dólares.

Tú lo hiciste.

**Estube hecha para ti.**

–…¿Por qué no te vas por el área…artística? – Le pregunte, acostados en su cama, oliendo el hermoso aroma de su cabello.

– Como yo tengo una voz tan bonita – Murmuro, con ironía, resoplando por lo bajo.

– Tu voz es perfecta para mi – Le sonreí, mientras me apodere otra vez de sus labios por esa noche. Aún cuando su estatus social era muy diferente al mió, yo la amaba por como era, no por lo que será o lo que fue. Al igual que ella aceptaba la idea de que estuviese cómodamente acostada con un vampiro.

Cuando me separe de ella para no perder los estribos – como siempre hacia sin siquiera tener la menor idea – Bella tenia otra de sus sonrisas en los labios, con los ojos cerrados. Lucia adorable aún con su sonrojo. Tan característico de ella. En medio de mi estudio, ella fue la que retomo el control de las cosas, y de nuevo me beso como si fuese acabar el mundo.

No lo sabia ella, pero yo si. No podíamos estar juntos.

Tal vez lo sabia, pero no podía entenderlo. No quería entenderlo. Y todos estos resultados fracasados, nos llevo a nosotros dos al total fracaso. A la muerte en vida. Nuestro estilo de vida.

Cada nota la cantaba con exuberante pasión, sentía la letra de la canción mucho más que yo, pero sé que por siempre seria mi favorita. Todo lo que a ella se refería tenia favoritismo para mí. Los ojos me picaban, hacia años que no me picaban, era como si…quisiera llorar. ¡Después de doce años pude volver a mi ángel!

Alice, después de titubear, me abrazo. Se me había olvidado completamente que ella consideraba casi a Bella como una hermana. Seguramente estaba sufriendo un poco menos o lo mismo que yo. Su sollozo seco era bajito, pero todos los escuchábamos.

Tu viste esa sonrisa en mi boca, que ahora esconde palabras que nunca saldrán, y todos mis amigos piensan que estoy bendecida, pero ellos no saben que mi cabeza es un desastre. No ellos no saben quien soy en realidad, y no saben por todo lo que he pasado, como tú lo sabes.

**Estube hecha para ti**

– Me gusta esto – Me confeso, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con uno de mis dedos fríos.

– A ti te gusta todo, Bella – Le respondí.

– Me gusta todo de ti – Sonrió.

No me importaba que estuviera en la cima del árbol mas grande del bosque mirando la luna, si ella estaba en mis brazos. A ella tampoco parecía importarle la altura en la que estaba acostada encima de mi regazo, si no más bien, disfrutaba tanto como yo de las sensaciones.

– ¿Cuándo me vas a convertir?

Aquello arruino completamente el momento para mí. Me puse rígido, la paz que tenia antes se había esfumado por arte de magia. Sé que ella se dio cuenta al mirarme con preocupación.

– ¿De nuevo con eso, Bella? – Pregunte molesto. El tema de verdad que lo estaba odiando.

– Siempre que discutimos de esto no llegamos a ninguna parte – Alego ella.

– Por que no tiene que llegar a ninguna parte. ¿Es que acaso no eres feliz con tu vida humana?

– Seré feliz cuando comparta la vida eterna contigo, Edward. Y ni siquiera tú puedes cambiar eso. – Me reprocho con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

– ¿Y ahora? – Le pregunte, acercando mi rostro al suyo, bañado por la luz blanquecina del satélite lunar.

– Tal vez si te acercas un poco más… – Murmuro, como niña pequeña, buscando la manera de hacerme sufrir.

Trate de acercarme un poco más, nuestras frentes chocaron.

– ¿Esta bien ahí? – Le pregunte con una sonrisa.

– Hm.… - dudo, cerrando los ojos – estas cerca, muy cerca.

No me contuve y la bese, sin olvidar que ella era humana, pues su temperatura me lo hacia recordar a toda hora. Ella sonreía en todo momento, acaricie su cabello en el proceso y ella me tomo del cuello, como si luego de esto, me marchara. Sin duda algo imposible para mí.

Todas las líneas que cruzan mi cara, cuentan la historia de quien soy, muchas historias de donde he estado y como he llegado donde yo estoy.

Pero estas historias no significan nada, cuando no tienes a nadie a quien contárselas, es verdad…

**Estuve hecha para ti.**

Y ahora ella estaba ahí. Con su edad más avanzada de cuando la deje. Me alegro un poco el hecho que luchara por su vida y poder concretar sus sueños, si es que ser cantante postulaba hacer uno de ellos.

Su piel ya no estaba tan tersa como antes, y su mirada, aquella mirada juvenil, era remplazada por una severa, de cariño, pero fría. Yo la había convertido en lo que es ahora, quien sabe si su temperamento, aquel de niña que llegue a ver, había cambiado al igual que su mirada.

Nunca me perdonaría por ello, aún si ella me amara como antes, y me perdonase.

La canción termino, Alice ya no podía aguantar la tristeza, cando al final de video, unas letras grandes y prolijas aparecieron como conclusión. También fueron muchas emociones que no se sacaron al aire por mucho tiempo, fue mucho dolor que se guardo por estos doce años, y hoy salía a frote.

Seguramente nunca volvería a sentir la paz que ella me entregaba

Su amor

Su calor

Su alma.

Después de releer la última cita por tercera vez, fui a mi pieza.

En memoria de Bella Swan.

Fallecida el 15 de agosto de 2006.

* * *

Notas Autora:

+ ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este Two-Shot. Aun que séque fueron muy poquisimos, se los agradesco demasiado. Tambien a los dos Rewies que me dejaron. Aun que sean pocos son sicneros, algo que valoro demasiado. ¡Muchas gracias **Fuzz22** y **Christti**!. Se los agradesco de verdad

**Choke**hold


End file.
